


Just a Stupid Mug

by emeraldxcity



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, heavy grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/pseuds/emeraldxcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since his boyfriend's death and Dick just can't cope with him being gone. Nothing's right in the world without his favorite speedster in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Stupid Mug

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that was originally posted on my rp blog boywonderiisms.tumblr.com. So if you've seen it there, I did not steal it, that's my blog.

The dark haired male was shaking, another nightmare. He couldn’t catch a break. If he was awake, something reminded him, if he was asleep, the nightmares came, making him relive the entire thing all over again. _Wally_.

He turns over, staring at the still perfectly made side of the bed where his boyfriend should be. The boyfriend who would steal his covers in his sleep, the one who would hold him close and make everything else disappear. His best friend, his partner. A sob escapes him, breaking the silence of the dark room as he grabs Wally’s pillow, burying his face in it. Maybe if he was lucky he’d suffocate in the speedster’s scent and the nightmares would end for good.

Dick was freezing but he refused to put any more blankets on the bed, some sort of stubborness in him telling him nothing could change, everything had to be exactly the way it was when Wally… _left_. That’s why he’d taken leave from the team _months_  ago and had yet to return. He couldn’t. His speedster wasn’t there, ti would never be the same. There was only ever one person he’d been able to be in sync with in battle without words other than Batman and that was Kid Flash. They’d been a team within in a team and Dick knew if he went back, he wouldn’t be able to stand the emptiness and the lack of the familiar arm brushing against his shoulder as they fought anymore than he could stand the cold emptiness in his bed.   

Another sob shakes him and his head hurts he’s cried so much. He missed Wally so much he couldn’t stand it. It hurt to _breathe_ knowing he was gone and you’ve got to breathe to live.

 _Come on, Dick, get up. Remember what Wally would do when you had nightmares_. He pushes himself up out of the bed and slowly makes his way to the kitchen, getting the kettle down and filling it with water before putting it on the stove. He leans back against the counter, staring at the wall in a daze, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he waited.

He doesn’t move again until the whistling of the kettle pulls him out of his daze and he takes it off the stove, turning the stove off. He pulls his usual mug down before seeing the Robin mug in back, another sob escaping his lips and a smile actually pulling at his lips for a few minutes. Wally’d seen it at the store and he’d just _had_  to have it, telling Dick he needed the world to know how much he loved Robin with a wink. 

He swipes his hand under his nose before taking the cup down and getting a bag of tea from the cupboard, putting it in the cup and pouring some water on it. He quietly sits down at the table, staring at the steaming liquid before his attention turns back to the cup. It was slightly chipped in a few places from how much Wally had used it and Dick would tease him until his boyfriend had bought him a Kid Flash mug for Christmas one year. 

Another set of tears slip down his cheeks as he stares at the mug, his heart aching. 

“I can’t do this without you, Wally.”


End file.
